


Daring to Dream

by WhiteWinterDragon



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, Lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWinterDragon/pseuds/WhiteWinterDragon
Summary: That was how it must be between them. Fiery, hostile rivalry during the day and tender, secret moments stolen in the dead of night. Garen leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her hair. She knew he understood. “Perhaps one day,” Katarina sighed. Closing her eyes, she buried her face in the crook of his neck. With the moon as their only witness, they dared to dream.
Relationships: Katarina Du Couteau/Garen Crownguard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Daring to Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! First time posting anything on here. I figured I'd test my skills with a lemon, a genre that I have never tackled before. Expect a bit of violence, sexual content and GarenxKatarina. Here goes nothing, enjoy!

* * *

It was dumb, he knew that. He picked up the pace, enticed to keep moving by a flash of crimson hair amongst the trees. What was it with this woman that made him abandon all reason? He could no longer hear the sound of clashing metal or shouts from the battle behind them. For how long had he chased her?

Upon reaching a small clearing, he came to a halt. His sword drawn, his whole body tense and ready for battle as he listened. Nothing. Nothing but the sounds of the forest and his own beating heart. "I know you're there, and I'm tired of your games! Show yourself!"

She was on him in a flash. Fast, merciless, deadly. He brought his sword up to meet her daggers at the last second and knocked her aside as he had many times before. He caught a glimpse of her emerald eyes, noting that they lacked their usual, playful spark. Effortlessly she vaulted off his blade and repositioned herself just out of his reach. She said nothing, no taunting, no snide remark or confident boast. Something was amiss, she was not acting herself.

She lunged at him again and he moved to meet her attack. This was not their first dance, or their second or even third. Over the past few years he had lost count of the times they had fought to the point he had started wondering when they would fight again, rather than what might happen should one of them finally win. Today something was different. She was different. "Katarina, what's wrong?" The question left his treacherous lips before he could stop himself. She froze in place for a moment, looking stunned as if he had suddenly slapped her. Then her face contorted with rage and she charged him again.

* * *

How dare he? Making her feel the way she did, losing all sense of time and place and purpose whenever he showed his stupid, Demacian face. Every time she fought him, she forgot herself, forgot that there was a world outside his sword's reach. She was drawn to him, sought him out on the battlefield during the day, had vivid dreams about him at night. It was a weakness, he was a weakness. One she could no longer afford to indulge.

Katarina took a deep breath to steady herself. Garen, foolish as he was and ever the gentleman, afforded her the moment of respite. He would think it chivalrous, she found it insulting. The sun was hanging low in the sky, bathing the clearing and his face in warm, golden hues. Usually this was where she would offer him an insult and walk away. Not today though. She tightened her grip on her blades, readying herself for another attack. Garen gave her a confused look. Or was it concern? That was the final straw. With gritted teeth she shot forwards once again and this time she did not relent. For whatever reason, his mind was not in the game. All it took was one small slip and she had him ass in the grass and backed up against the trunk of an old oak. With no time to waste, she followed through with the intent to finally kill him, only to find that her blade stopped at his throat, her carefully steeled resolve shattered like glass by a pair of blue eyes. Her own neck was firmly locked in the grip of his left hand. The very same that had broken her wrist the first time they had fought many years ago. He could kill her if he squeezed, she could kill him if she pushed. Time stood still. Neither of them made a move.

It took a moment before her breath and her thoughts caught up with her body. All she had to do was put pressure on the blade and slit his throat. He could crush her windpipe just as fast of course, but that should not matter, so why did she hesitate? As she sat there straddling his hips it dawned on her they had never been this close. She could feel his breath on her face making her skin tingle.

Sky blue met emerald and she looked at him, really looked at him for what felt like the first time. She had always thought him quite handsome, but too smooth, too pristine for a warrior. Now, up close she could see the faint remnants of multiple scars. She wondered how many of them she was responsible for, as she observed a fresh cut on his left cheek. A thin trail of red ran from it down to his jaw. It was strangely mesmerizing. Without thinking, she bent down and licked the blood off his cheek with the tip of her tongue.

The Demacian went completely rigid under her and she had to suppress a chuckle at the absurdity of the whole thing. "What are you..?" She didn't let him finish, drowning his words in a kiss. It felt like fire shot through her at the contact. She waited for him to protest, to snap her neck or push her away, to give her a reason to finally end his life. He returned the kiss, that should have been reason enough.

Katarina instigated a new battle, a battle of tongues. The blade she held to his throat was carelessly discarded, as she found a better use for her hand, tracing his jawline. She felt his hold on her own throat lessen as he grabbed a fistful of her hair instead, his other hand abandoning his sword to cup her cheek with a softness she would have thought him incapable of.

They did not stop before they remembered they had to breathe, staying inches from each other after breaking the kiss. Katarina searched his eyes for answers to questions she did not know she had, but all she found was a mirror of her own emotions. There was confusion there, confusion and doubt, but also lust and perhaps something else as well. He closed the distance between them again and she found herself kissing him back without hesitation, biting playfully at his lower lip. His hands moved to her back, getting themselves acquainted with every muscle and curve, leaving behind a trail of fire under her skin that burned away all her doubts. Her earlier frustration was replaced by something else. She was hard pressed to explain it. All she knew was that it felt right, no matter how wrong it might be. Katarina made up her mind. She wanted this man and tonight she could have him, she would worry about the implications later.

* * *

He silently cursed the thick leather gloves he wore for hampering his explorations. The feel of her, the scent of her, the way her hair looked like soft, red flames when it caught the light. Everything about her made his heart race as if it had to beat for a lifetime in mere minutes. His mind screamed at him to get a grip, to think of the consequences, but his treacherous heart and body would have none of it. He felt drunk, like he was losing control and to his horror and shame, he found himself wanting to let go. The dull sound of metal hitting dirt broke him out of his thoughts. Katarina had made herself busy loosening the buckle straps that held his left pauldron in place. He raised his eyebrow at her, not really surprised by her bluntness. Was this what she wanted? How far was she planning to take this? As If on cue his other pauldron hit the ground and she sent him a devious smirk, as she deftly moved on to his breastplate. Garen didn't object. He didn't want to.

The chill evening air had a soft bite to it, but not enough to bother him. Even with his torso exposed, the cold stood no chance against the scolding heat that coursed through his veins at her closeness. Katarina sat back slightly, seemingly to take in the view, and Garen suddenly felt more self conscious than he liked to admit. Gently, she ran her fingers down his chest and stomach, making him tense up beneath her touch. She chuckled at his reaction and left a trail of kisses along the rough skin of a jagged scar that ran all the way from his rib cage to his hip. Garen began to grow hard as blood rushed to his groin, and the deep set drum of his heartbeat made it impossible for him to think straight. The devil brushed her hip against his growing erection and he let out an involuntary groan, earning himself another loving kiss on the mouth. For the umpteenth time that day he silently cursed himself for letting her hold such power over him and yet he let her anyway.

Mesmerized he watched as she first removed her jacket before undoing her chestpiece, her breasts spilling forth unapologetic and perfect. Garen reached up to caress the smooth ivory skin, earning himself a moan of pleasure, as he brushed his thumbs over her hard, perked nipples. She was unimaginably soft to his touch, his own hands, calloused from a lifetime of sword fighting, a stark contrast. Gods she was beautiful. He put his arm around her lower back, pulling her closer, so he could place a line of kisses down her neck. Katarina threw her head back and moaned again, as he bit softly into the creamy skin. Her gasps and sighs urged him on, as he continued his trail of loving kisses and bites down to her collarbone and then further to her exposed chest. He could feel her nails scrape against his skull, as she buried one of her hands in his hair and pulled him in close so she could put her mouth next to his ear. "I want you," she whispered, her voice sultry and breathless. "Now."

* * *

She had barely uttered the words before the Demacian pushed her over and reversed their positions with an ease that reminded her just how immense the difference in their raw strength was. He brushed his hand against her cheek, gently removing a strand of hair that had fallen in her face. For a moment he simply hovered over her, his expression impossible to read. "Are you sure?"

This was it. Her last way out, all she had to do was stay silent or say no.

"Yes."

A faint smile graced Garen's lips. He stood up and began removing his remaining armor. Every motion was deliberate, efficient, practiced over a lifetime and Katarina let herself enjoy the show. The waning sunlight fell gracefully on bronzed skin, contouring every sculpted muscle, as he bared all before her. Guess the sword wasn't compensating after all, she mused, recalling a jibe she had made the first time they met many years ago. She realized she was staring when he raised an eyebrow at her. Probably had a pretty good idea, what was going through her mind right then. Cocky bastard. Katarina got to her feet and kicked off her boots, her belt and pants following in quick succession until she too was naked. She could feel the anticipation mounting in her stomach with every step she took towards him until mere inches kept them apart. The world stood still for a moment, there was just them. No blood, no armor, no nations, just them. Like star crossed lovers in some impossible fairy tale.

He kissed her softly, almost lovingly, she told herself, as she wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. Now that they were standing, she had to be on tiptoes in order to reach. Heat radiated off of him, warding off the chill of the fast approaching night. She buried her face in his chest, breathing in deep the scent of sweat and steel and leather. His scent.

* * *

Katarina lay down on the soft grass, tugging at him lightly as she did. Careful not to crush her beneath his bulk, Garen obliged and joined her. The Noxian’s breathing was heavy and fast with anticipation, her eyes were shining with lust. She had never seemed more beautiful. Garen swallowed, now fully erect, his want for her was so intense it was painful. Gently, he parted her legs and positioned himself. Then he pushed forward and let her warmth envelop him. Katarina sucked in a breath as he did so and Garen afforded her a moment to adjust to the size of him. It was tight, but she was wet and ready and smooth as he pushed deeper. She let out a breathy moan of pleasure and he knew right then and there that he would do anything to please her.

The sound of colliding bodies penetrated the quiet forest air. Garen quickened his pace, as Katarina writhed beneath him, moaning and panting with every thrust. She arched her back into him and dug her nails into the flesh of his broad, muscular shoulders. The sensations of pain and pleasure made for an intoxicating mixture, driving him slowly insane. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him in for a crushing kiss, sucking and biting at his lip so hard Garen tasted iron. He groaned and thrust harder eliciting an undignified cry from the Noxian that made his head spin. Red hair cascaded around her like strands of scarlet silk, as she tossed her head back in ecstasy, her whole body trembling. He could feel her contracting around him uncontrollably as he kept going, prolonging her orgasm. Her breasts bounced, mesmerising and hypnotic with the motion of every thrust and a thin sheen of sweat covered her pale, smooth skin, making her shimmer in the silvery light of the newly risen moon. She cried out his name and his heart soared. This woman drove him insane. And he loved her all the more for it.

* * *

He was panting now, his thrusts more sporadic, more desperate. "Don't stop," she gasped huskily, feeling another mounting orgasm and holding onto him tightly. He bowed his head, thrusting harder, faster, sending her tumbling over the edge. She moaned again, as waves of pleasure washed over her. She couldn't think, couldn't see. She was only vaguely aware of her surroundings, there was just him. Him and the crazy, wonderful things he made her feel. She could feel him pulse inside her, his body quaked, his muscles rippling under bronzed skin that glistened with sweat. He groaned, a deep, throaty sound that seemed to reverberate in his massive chest, as he joined her in bliss.

For long moments they just lay there, trying to catch their breaths. Garen had let his head slump forward, leaning his forehead against her shoulder. With a satisfied grin, Katarina reached up and tenderly stroked his hair. The Demacian looked up, a puzzled expression on his face, but said nothing. Carefully, he rolled off her, coming to lie by her side. She nestled into him, letting him wrap his arms around her and pull her close. Resting her head on his chest, she listened to his heart beat. Steady, strong, unwavering. He didn't say anything, there was no need. She knew they were thinking of the same thing. What now? Come the morning they would have to fight again. "We might have to kill each other tomorrow," she said, her voice low.

"Yes." 

"But if we both survive..." she trailed off. He nodded solemnly. That was how it must be between them. Fiery, hostile rivalry during the day and tender secret moments stolen in the dead of night. Garen leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her hair. She knew he understood. “Perhaps one day,” Katarina sighed. Closing her eyes, she buried her face in the crook of his neck. With the moon as their only witness, they dared to dream.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s that. My first lemon. I hope you all enjoyed it. It was fun to write, albeit outside my comfort zone. Let me know what you all think of it and be on the lookout for more stories to come. Thanks for reading.  
> ~WhiteWinterDragon


End file.
